


Time to turn back time

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: "hey I missed you wanna have sex right here right now" sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, F/M, Human!Fenrir, Post-Ragnarok, Reincarnation, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, i guess, mentions of past bestiality
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanno aspettato troppo. Ora è tempo di recuperare il tempo perduto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to turn back time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duedicoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/gifts).



> Scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia. Prompt: Fenrir/Freya, Modern!AU, Tempo da recuperare.  
> Seguito ideale di Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good.
> 
> A Duedicoppe. Perché i tuoi prompt sono folli e bellissimi. <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
É come se le sue gambe avessero aspettato per troppo tempo il momento in cui si sarebbero strette attorno alla sua vita per spingerlo ancora di più contro il suo corpo e dentro di sé, con i muscoli delle cosce tese che le dolgono appena, con i piedi che si trattengono dal premere sulle sue natiche solamente perché non ha avuto il tempo di togliersi le scarpe, e non vorrebbe conficcargli i tacchi sottili e appuntiti nella carne - ecco, non senza parlarne prima con lui, almeno. Ride forte, a questo pensiero, ride e getta la testa all’indietro, e riesce per puro miracolo a non farsi male sbattendo la nuca troppo forte contro il muro alle sue spalle.  
  
Si chiede, per un attimo solo, se lui glielo lascerebbe fare. Proprio adesso, e proprio qui, se solo lei sbattesse le ciglia lunghe e sorridesse un sorriso di denti bianchi e rossetto color ciliegia sbavato sui contorni delle labbra, baciato e leccato via dalla sua bocca con troppa foga mentre lui le infilava una mano grande e calda tra le cosce.

Dopo, forse proverà a chiederglielo - e gli chiederà anche un sacco di altre cose, una dopo l’altra dopo l’altra. _Dopo._   
  
È come se le sue dita avessero sognato per una vita intera d’aggrapparsi alle sue spalle forti e d’insinuarsi oltre la sua maglietta nera scolorita per toccargli l’addome e graffiargli il petto mentre lui le succhia piano il lobo di un orecchio, e di seguire i percorsi dei muscoli sotto la sua carne e le pieghe della sua pelle e tirargli piano un capezzolo tra due polpastrelli mentre lui la preme ancora più forte contro il muro ruvido e le morde il collo fino a ricoprirlo d’impronte violacee di denti, e di risalire fino a sfiorargli leggere il collo e a tracciare le forme del suo viso - dal mento alle guance, dalle labbra piene agli zigomi sporgenti al naso dritto, dalle palpebre socchiuse alla fronte - e di perdersi tra i suoi capelli troppo scuri e lunghi e disordinati, selvaggi.  
  
Sporge il collo e il viso per baciarlo, mentre lui conficca le unghie nei suoi fianchi e li graffia, appena sotto il tessuto rosso e lucido e leggero del suo vestito accartocciato. La sua bocca calda sa di birra, sa di sigarette, sa di sapori adatti a quel vicolo stretto e buio e impolverato, al muro che gratta contro la sua schiena, all’aria fredda che le fa tremare le spalle scoperte e le riempie di brividi le braccia e le cosce - e, sotto tutto questo, sa di qualcosa di selvatico, qualcosa d’antico.   
  
\- Non sei cambiato ... non sei cambiato affatto! - ride a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, senza fiato, e poi si morde le labbra per trattenere un gemito. Perché è la pura e semplice verità, anche mentre la sua mano sicura le palpa il seno da sopra il velo sottile della stoffa, anche mentre lei si stringe ancora e ancora al suo corpo nuovo e forte, tutta carne tiepida e solida contro di lei. - Anche se un po’ mi manca, tutto quel pelo ... -   
  
Il suo sorriso è largo e tagliente, una smorfia di denti scoperti, e i suoi occhi hanno ancora una sfumatura brillante d’ambra nelle iridi accese dal piacere. - Sì, beh - le dice, tra una spinta e l’altra, ansimando, la voce roca e bassa come un ricordo mezzo sbiadito, come un ringhio senza alcuna minaccia: - Nemmeno questo accento svedese mi fa impazzire. -   
  
Le gli getta le braccia al collo, e ride di nuovo prima di premere forte le loro bocche insieme, insinuando svelta la punta della lingua tra le sue labbra per l’ennesima volta in quella sera buia e fredda ma non così tanto, per l’ennesima volta in un paio vite e un tempo troppo lungo di sogni e rimpianti mai rivelati.   
  
Avranno tempo per rimediare a questi dettagli, si dice. Avranno tempo per _tutto,_ d’ora in poi.

 

 


End file.
